Luke Holland Drums
Luke Daniel Holland (born: ), better known online as LukeHollandDrums, is an American drummer best known for his drum covers and for being the drummer for the metalcore band The Word Alive. Biography Luke Holland was born in Phoenix, Arizona to Douglas Holland and an unknown mother. He has a sister Taylor, and a brother Ian. He started drumming after he tried out his neighbour's drum kit when he was 10 years old. He then started taking jobs around the neighbourhood in order to save up for a kit of his own when he was 11. Unlike most drummers, he is entirely self-taught. During his time in high school, he played snare drum in marching band. He graduated from Peoria High School in 2011. He was involved in a car accident on September 2011, which left him with back a bruised kidney, cuts on his back, shoulders and right ankle, thus making him unable to make videos for a month during that time. He currenty resides in Peoria, Arizona when he is not on tour with The Word Alive. As of March 2015, he is currently in a relationship. Videos His most popular video is his drum cover remix of Skrillex's "Cinema", which has over 3 million views. None of his videos failed to reach 40,000 views. Since he joined and started touring with The Word Alive, his doesn't upload as frequently as he used to. Gear He uses: : Drum Workshop (Custom): * 14" X 7" Snare * 10" X 7" Rack Tom * 12" X 8" Rack Tom * 16" X 14" Floor Tom * 22" X 18" Bass Drum : Cymbals: Meinl Cymbals: * 14" Soundcaster Fusion Medium Hi-Hat * 8" Byzance Brilliant Splash * 18" Byzance Brilliant Medium Crash * 19" Mb20 Heavy Crash * 22" Mb20 Heavy Ride * 16" Byzance Brilliant China * 16" Byzance Vintage Trash Crash * 12" Classics Custom Trash Splash : Drumsticks: Vater Percussion; Wood (Hickory) 3A : Drumheads: Evans Drumheads (formerly, left here for reference): * Snare Drumheads: HD Dry (Batter/Top), 300 (Resonant/Bottom) * Tom-tom Drumheads: EC2 (Batter/Top), Genera (Resonant/Bottom) * Bass Drumheads: EMAD2 Clear (Batter/Top) : Remo Drumheads (currently) * Snare Drumheads: Powestroke 77 (Batter/Top), Ambassador(Resonant/Bottom) * Tom-tom Drumheads: Clear Vintage Emperor (Batter/Top), Ambassador(Resonant/Bottom) * Bass Drumhead: Powerstroke 3 with Black Dot (Batter/Top), Standard DW Resonant Head (Resonant/Bottom) : : Snare Wires: Puresound Percussion: Custom Pro 20 Strand 14" Trivia * He joined The Word Alive in 2012 after the band discovered him on YouTube. * He won third in Alternative Press' Drummer of The Year and 2nd for Modern Drummer Magazine's Up and Coming Drummers. * He was nominated as Best Drummer in the first Alternative Press Music Awards, but ultimately lost to Mike Fuentes of Pierce The Veil. * According to an interview, if he didn't become a professional drummer, he would go to medical school to be a pediatrician. * He was an honor student and graduated with a 4.0 from high school. * He got his first tattoo (which is of a jellyfish on his left forearm) in mid-2014. He then added a galaxy background to it sometime after. * He also plays the piano. Gallery Lukeholland1.jpg Lukehollandthewordalive.jpg|Holland doing a stick flip during a The Word Alive performance. lukeholland.jpg | Luke Holland in 2013. External links * Luke Holland's Meinl Cymbals Artist Page * Luke Holland's Evans Drumheads Artist Page * Luke Holland's Vater Drumsticks Artist Page Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians